In order to inform consumers about available products and services, particularly when the consumers evaluate products, or services remotely over a network, the vendor site must provide accurate and robust descriptions about each and every product and service available. For those vendors that offer a large, disparate product line(s) or services, keeping the descriptions accurate is, quite frequently, an enormous task.
Typically, vendors offer products and services from suppliers, though there are many that offer products and services from other consumers. While these suppliers and consumers will typically provide a description regarding each product or service offered, they are prone to errors and omissions, such that their product or service descriptions ought to be updated. While the suppliers can and do provide updates and corrections to the products and services they offer through a vendor site, quite frequently it is the consumer (i.e., one particularly interested and informed regarding a product) that is most aware of an inaccurate description, as well as how the correct description should read.
Currently, for at least some vendors, when a consumer visits a vendor's site and becomes aware of a product or service description that should be corrected, the consumer submits correction data to the vendor. The vendor then utilizes human evaluation to compare the submitted correction data with existing product service or description prior to making any correction. If the vendor (via the human reviewer) believes the consumer's suggestions are correct, the vendor will amend the description accordingly. Unfortunately, when the number of products or services that the vendor offers is large and the number of corrections that are submitted becomes commensurately large, the review process becomes unwieldy.